babylonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nokan Ironfist
'Nokan Ironfist '''is a male Zon Ghoul, a member of the Death Hunters that was stranded on Earth. He is known for having a strong military strategic mind to know his opponents and very skilled in nearly all arts of combat. Biography Early Life Nokan was among the many Zon Ghouls that followed the ''Genyomasha and crashed down to the planet Earth after a Starthrust malfunction (They were unaware that it was really Taul'ra). Physical appearance Nokan's host body is a large well built and dark skin, lacking any hair. He wears a pair of fingerless gloves and grey military long coat which indicates he is or was a military officer. Powers and abilities Known for his reputation and title, Ironfist can channel his spiritual aura into his body, enhance his strength to break an iron wall with his fists (either he developed this ability on his own or obtained it from one of his pre-hosts remains unclear). During his time on Earth, Nokan had developed many combat arts from many countries, bocaming a skilled fighter and gun shooter. Thus, making him a high ranking member of the Death Hunters and American military force. Personality "For evolution; one must be strong and survive the threats that throw at them, thus giving more chances of becoming stronger by each generation. For those who cannot adapt to the changes will slowly die out and eventually that species will be considered a burden and must be removed for their own good." Clearly shown to be very loyalty to the Death Hunters and their conquest of the galaxy. Has a strong military mind during his time in the United States of America which makes him a powerful member to influence some humans into 'help' serve their country. While he would do whatever is neccassary for him to complete the mission of freeing their creator he shows some honor and follows strick military codes of keeping his members alive. Nokan seems to have a strong belief in Charles Darwin's theory of evolution that the strongest species will survive and the weaker species die out. To his thoery that his race have acomplished many things in only a thousand years after their creation and the Germans were unable to prove themselves worthy of being a superier race to the Zon Ghouls in the second world war; the Nazis and others related to their petty ideals are too, prove unworthy and a burdon that must be removed. Relationships Enemies Society Nokan show an interest in the Society's growing strength and miliary power, yet sees them as the enemy and jailors of his creator since their maroon on Earth. He attempts to learn the individual abilities and weakness, including the military power of the different chapters they created. Angelika Baader Upon his encounter with Angelika Baader, he revealed to her that it was he who massacured many of Nazis and especially of factions with their ideals of racial superiority which he claimed where idiotic and preposterous which what made them loose both world wars. He saw her ideals of humans being superior to others as "mildly amusing yet primitive" and reffered to her and her species as inferior where as the Zon Ghouls and other more superior species have acomplished things that Humans have not. Trivia *Nokan shows a strong believe in Darwinsm with his belief of the strongest of species would survive. This also includes the Zon Ghouls' abilities of adapting and assimilating to gain an higher advantage of their enemies. Category:Males Category:Death Hunters Category:Zon Ghouls